Piggyback
by kimnamjineu
Summary: Seongwoo dengan permintaan mendadaknya di pagi hari membuat Daniel kebingungan. / "Daniel, gendong aku!" / ongniel nielong / drabble / kang daniel x ong seongwoo


_"Daniel, gendong aku!"_

Permintaan Seongwoo yang sangat mendadak di pagi hari tadi membuat Daniel bingung. Seongwoo tidak pernah bersikap manja kepadanya sebelumnya; lalu tiba-tiba, ia meminta untuk digendong.

 _"Tapi hyung—"_

 _"Apa? Kau menolak permintaanku?"_

 _"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku—"_

 _"Baiklah, kau sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi!"_

 _"Aish, hyung, bukan begitu! Dengarkan aku dulu—!"_

Kilasan balik kejadian tadi pagi membuat Daniel semakin pusing. Daniel bukan bermaksud untuk menolak permintaan Seongwoo, hanya saja, ia merasa lelah. Aktivitas mereka padat sekali belakangan ini, dan Daniel butuh beristirahat. Dan sebelum Daniel berhasil menjelaskan maksudnya, Seongwoo sudah terlanjur _ngambek_.

Tidak; Daniel tidak pernah membenci Seongwoo. Berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai Seongwoo saja tidak pernah— apalagi sampai membencinya?

Daniel menghela nafasnya; apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf kepada Seongwoo?

Lelah berpikir dalam kesendirian, Daniel bergegas keluar kamarnya untuk menemui Minhyun. Minhyun adalah sahabat dekat dari kekasihnya—Seongwoo— dan Daniel akan meminta saran darinya.

"Minhyun _hyung_!" Sapa Daniel begitu melihat Minhyun sedang berdiri didekat ruang makan. Minhyun menoleh; mendapati Daniel yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Ya, Daniel?"

"Bantu aku. Seongwoo _hyung_ marah terhadapku," keluh Daniel begitu ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Minhyun. "Aku bingung harus apa agar ia mau memaafkanku."

"Hm? Masalah apa?"

"Tadi pagi, Seongwoo _hyung_ tiba tiba memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Saat itu aku merasa lelah; aktivitas kita sangat padat dan hari ini aku mendapat waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku ingin menggunakan waktu kosong ini untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepada Seongwoo _hyung_ bahwa aku sedang lelah, namun ia langsung berpikir bahwa aku menolak karena aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku dahulu. Aku harus apa?" Daniel menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Minhyun ingin tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan Daniel. _Memang rapper itu berbicaranya selalu cepat, ya?_

"Sudah selesai, ceritanya?" Tanya Minhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Oke, dengar. Seongwoo tidak betul-betul marah terhadapmu; ia hanya merajuk. Ia ingin bermanja denganmu, namun ia malu. Lalu saat ia berani mengatakannya, kau justru bertingkah seakan kau menolaknya."

"Oh, begitu?" Daniel melongo; membuka bibirnya sedikit. Yang ditanya mengangguk, terkekeh melihat Daniel yang nampak mengerti.

"Iya, begitu. Dengan begitu, kau sudah paham kan, harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Daniel mengangguk mantap.

* * *

" _Hyung_ ,"

Daniel membuka pintu kamar Seongwoo perlahan. Didapatinya hyung kesayangannya itu sedang berbaring membelakanginya.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Oke?" Daniel berjalan menghampiri ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Seongwoo. Yang diajak berbicara terdiam; tidak berniat menjawab omongan Daniel.

"Jadi begini. Aku tidak berniat untuk menolakmu, _hyung_. Tadi pagi, aku hanya merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat sebentar. Tapi sebelum aku dapat menjelaskannya padamu, kau sudah pergi," Jelas Daniel seraya duduk di ujung ranjang. Seongwoo masih terdiam; namun kali ini, ia nampak mendengarkan penjelasan Daniel.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabku, hyung. Asal kau sudah mendengarkanku, aku—"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seakan menolakku? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini denganmu, namun kau justru menolakku yang sudah melawan rasa maluku sendiri. Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Niel. Aku tak—"

"Sst, diam, _hyung_." Daniel menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Seongwoo. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku sudah membuatmu salah paham." Ia mengecup dahi Seongwoo lembut.

"Daniel, _hiks_ , maaf.."

Daniel memeluk Seongwoo dengan segera. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Seongwoo. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , jangan menangis, oke?"

" _Huhu_ , Niel.." Daniel tersenyum. Menepuk lembut punggung manusia yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Nah sekarang, berhenti menangis. Biarkan aku menggendongmu," Daniel beranjak dari kasur; berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Ayo naik ke punggungku, _hyung_."

Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia merangkak menghampiri Daniel, lalu memeluk lehernya. Dilingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Daniel. Daniel tersenyum lebar; menahan lipatan kaki Seongwoo lalu berdiri. Seongwoo kini berada di gendongannya.

Daniel menepuk paha Seongwoo pelan. "Kau lucu saat sedang manja seperti ini, _hyung_." Ia terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan mengitari kamar Seongwoo.

Wajah Seongwoo bersemu merah saat mendengar penuturan Daniel. "Ya! Kau tidak senang aku seperti ini, huh?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak _hyung_. Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tetap suka, kok." Seongwoo tersenyum malu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Daniel.

"Niel, apa aku berat?" Tanya Seongwoo saat Daniel membawanya menuju balkon. Daniel nampak berpikir, lalu melirik jahil.

"Iya, kau berat, _hyung_."

Seongwoo memukul pelan bahu Daniel— yang lalu dibalas dengan erangan pelan oleh objek yang menjadi korban. "Yah, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Habis kau jahil!" Seongwoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya; "Aku tidak seberat itu, kan?"

"Berat, _hyung_ ," Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya;

 **"Seisi dunia sedang berada di gendonganku saat ini, hyung. Bagaimana tidak berat?"**

Lalu setelahnya, pekikan malu dan kekehan jahil terdengar dari balkon kala itu.

 ** _FIN_**

A.N :

 _hi guuuyyyssss apakabar kalian semuaaa maaf aku lama ga nongol hehe. Maaf udah janjiin kalian **playlist** bakal update dalam waktu seminggu, tapi sampe sekarang —2 bulan— belum update juga. aku kena writter block.._

 _ff ini aku dapet ide dari story sebuah fanbase ongniel di ig. Dia ngeshare story tweet orang yang semacam imagine; disitu ceritanya Ong minta Danik gendong dia terus Danik bilang dia berat. Pas ong tanya, Danik jawab, kalau " **the entire world is on my back, what do you think?** " KAN GEMES AKU JADINYA NGEBAYANGINNYA HUHU._

 _Ini ff comebackku dari 2 bulan writter block ((sok banget anjay comeback-comebackan.)) utk **playlist** aku gabisa janjiin bakal lanjut, tapi tetep aku usahain._

 _Maaf kalo ada diantara kalian nungguin ff itu guys;_; (heleu kayak ada aja yang nungguin,) tapi ga lama setelah ini, aku bakal bikin ff chaptered dengan pairing-pairing pd101 (yaaaay!) ditunggu yaaa_

 _BIIIGGGG LOVEEE,_

 _kimnamjineu._


End file.
